


Making The Grade

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fantasy, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, University, Verbal Humiliation, kink of the castle, professor student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett needs Professor Rick Rodgers to improve her mark for her final essay, but what is willing to do convince him to change his mind? Does she have what it takes to make the grade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She looked down at herself nervously, ensuring that everything is OK. The too-tight shirt hugged her chest, her small and braless breasts tight against the thin cotton which was cut deep enough to show more than a glimpse of cleavage. The shirt stopped short of her skirt, her toned midriff bare. The short denim skirt and strappy black heels completed the outfit.

She hoped it would be good enough to do the job.

She’d never tried seducing a professor before.

Her knuckles rapped on the thick wooden door, just under his nameplate. R. Rodgers. Richard Rodgers. . Recently-tenured associate professor at the English department here at Hudson University. Incredibly smart and the man who’d given her final paper a C. A C?! She'd never had anything lower than a B+ in her whole life before.

Also a man who she’d been dreaming about having sex with for virtually the whole semester.

One who commanded and dominated the classroom like it was his kingdom, reigning over it with both iron fist and velvet glove in turn. One who’d been rumoured to have slept with some of his female students in the past, in the very office she was about to enter. She hoped the rumours were true.

“Come in.”

She opened the door at the sound of his voice, a thick grunt that sent shivers up her spine. Inside, the office was covered with books. Wall-to-wall books, with a few interesting curios and antiquities scattered on the shelves. Behind his desk were his degrees. She knew what they were; she’d spent long enough on his profile page at the faculty website. Undergraduate degree from CUNY, PhD in English from Harvard. A brilliant, rising star in his field of crime and mythology, the narrative of popular pulp fiction. Tenured in his early 30s, remarkably fast and a coup for the university to have kept him from being poached by a bigger school. He has the body of a NFL line backer and the chiselled features of a model to boot, the panty-wetting heartthrob of the campus to whom no mere student could hold a candle.

“Ahh, Ms. Beckett.”

He looked up at her from his desk, his bright blue eyes peering at her through his glasses. Oh god, the amount of times she’d gotten herself off to her fingers or her vibrator at the thought of him eating her out while wearing his glass and nothing but his glasses was embarrassing. And a turn on. The way his broad shoulders moved under that plain blue shirt and the sharp, square jawline were not helping either. His thick brown hair was mussed, a cowlick hanging dangerously over his forehead that she just wanted to slick back as she sits on his lap.

Instead all she does is clear her throat.

“You can call me Kate, professor.”

He raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t disagree. Instead, he puts down the pen with which he’s been marking the papers in front of him and indicates a seat by the side of his desk.

“What brings you here, Kate?”

She’s momentarily entranced by the dance of his fingers as his fidgets with his pen, the thick, strong digits she’s imagined grasping her hip, sliding in between her thighs. His knowing eyes catch her own as she sits, and she hopes that he hasn’t read her mind, hasn’t seen the image of his naked body hovering above her own. Her cheeks flush warmly, and the unconscious tug at the collar of her t-shirt that has his eyes flickering down to her chest and back doesn’t help the situation at all.

Or maybe it does.

“I wanted to talk about my final paper, Professor Rodgers.”

He nodded slightly.

“Ah yes, your exploration of the origin stories of female heroines in the crime genre. An original topic, certainly, Kate. But I was disappointed at how shallowly you dealt with it. How you didn’t push beyond the usual parental deaths and orphans, the revenge stories.”

Turning back to the pile of papers on the far side of his desk, he rifled through them to look for her paper. The strong biceps of his upper arms bulged against the shirt he wore, and she licked her lips as she stared at them. The wetness between her legs that was starting to build from being in close proximity to him didn’t help, and neither did the faintest whiff of his scent, smoky and dark all at once. The thin black thong that she wore riding into the curve of her ass didn’t help matters either.

He turned back to her, eyes flashing brighter with passion. That was so hot too, his combination of intelligence and drive, even when she was on the end of his criticism. He adjusted the bridge of wireframe glasses, the silvery metal glinting against his chocolate-dark hair.

“You’re better than this Kate. Smarter. What happened?”

Nervously, she licked her lips.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I was…very distracted in the last few weeks of semester.”

“I see. Boyfriend problems?”

“In a manner of speaking…”

She leaned forward, ensuring he could see right down to her shirt, into the valley in between her peaks. She felt her nipples tighten, harden, stiff against the cotton fabric of the shirt. Her hand brushed his inner thigh, fingers grazing over the khaki slacks he wore.

“Is there no way I can make up my grade, Professor? Nothing I can do to change your mind?”

She bit her lip as she peered up at him from under her eyelashes, slowly batting them as she held her breath. He’d frozen under her touch, not moving. That was good, in a way. At least he wasn’t moving away, telling her to stop.

“Kate…are you sure about this?”

He breathes out slowly as he speaks, nostrils flaring in front of her eyes. His eyes have darkened to a deeper shade of blue, pupils dilating as his hands clench the paper in his hands.

“Honestly, Professor, I haven’t thought about much else in the last few weeks.”

She hasn’t. She really hasn’t. He’s occupied all her thoughts, especially in the shower and at nights, when her vibe has gotten a thorough workout as she imagined his hands and his lips working her body. She’s never been this interested in a guy before, not even when she was dating her old boyfriend in her sophomore year.

“This is wrong, you’re one of my students.”

“A grad student, who you’re not supervising.”

She moves her hand further up his thigh, to the bulge in his pants. She can feel his shaft throb under her fingers, moving to semi-hardness. Her gaze is fixated on the size of it under her palm, on how it’s going to feel inside her. She’s had sex before, yes, but it was all very mechanical. Very by the numbers. Only her own fingers and toys have brought her to a proper climax in the past. She knew that all that could change today.

The silence hangs thick in the air between them, his decision teetering on the edge.

One of his hands move quickly to stop her, enclosing her wrist in a firm grip that makes shiver harder. His other hand moves to her chin, fingers tilting it up so that she’s looking him right in the eyes. They have a power all of their own, twin blue suns that hold her gaze mercilessly behind his glasses, fierce and hot and radiant. They make the ache between her legs grow, her clit demanding attention and touch.

“You really want this Kate?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt on the summer 2014 kink of the Castle kink meme: "Caskett. Student and professor. Either roleplay or AU...". No, I haven't decided yet which one this is. You can headcanon whichever one is hotter for you, at least for the moment.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts, feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

He closed his eyes slowly, as if coming to terms with the decision he had taken, and then opened them again with fire in them even hotter if that was possible. Another judder of arousal ran down her spine, adding to the pool of heat at the pit of her belly that was turning up the temperature through her whole body.

“On your knees then.”

She takes a deep breath at the note of command in his voice, the steel that had underlined the way he commanded his classroom now turned solely on her. She loved it. She slid off the seat onto the plush carpet of his office, her knees sinking into the fabric gratefully. He turned his chair to face her completely, letting go of her hand. 

Look at him directly in the eye, her fingers worked the simple steel of his belt buckle, undoing that quickly and unbuttoning his pants. He said nothing, simply looking down at her, one hand stroking the back of her light-dark hair, fingers curling over her high ponytail. She can smell him before anything else, the thick scent of his sex mixing in with his own already-arousing smell to create a musk that envelops her, fogs her with further lust. Not that she needs it.

She carefully parts the front of his expensive, tented Thomas Nash boxers to uncover her goal. His shaft is already at an impressive length, and it isn’t quite fully erect yet either. She lifts the organ out of his pants and underwear, already hard and throbbing under her fingers, and reaches out with her tongue to taste the shiny pink head. 

“Good girl.”

His words resonate in her mind as envelops his cock gently with her lips, working her tongue on the underside of the shaft. The lightly salty taste of it is actually pleasant, and the way it perks up inside her mouth when she sucks on it ever so lightly sends another shudder of arousal racing through her own body. She can definitely feel her pebble-hard pink nipples straining against the front of her shirt, and her juices are starting to flow now, her own need feeding off his obvious desire. She works one hand gently down the base of his shaft, while the other cradles his balls, two solid roundels in her palm. 

“That’s it, nice and wet. Don’t be afraid to get it wet, Kate. You’ll learn.”

She unseals her mouth from around the tip of his cock, working her way down his length with lips and tongue prominent, slathering him in saliva. A drop or two of his own fluid appears at the top of his shaft, and she sucks him up, tasting him for the first. The strong taste of it just makes her want more. She goes back to the shaft, working it with both hands and mouth. She can feel the mixture of liquids smearing across her lips and on her cheeks sloppily as his cock bobs and pulses under her ministrations.

She looks back up at him, making eye contact with his hooded gaze as her tongue bathes his balls, her slim digits spreading more of his own fluids across his tip. She can feel her own juices making her thong wet, and she tries to press her thighs together, searching for any friction, any contact at all. 

Her voice is husky with sex when she speaks.

“Am I earning an A now, Professor?”

His grip tightens on her ponytail before working down to her neck, pushing her face deeper against him. The pert swell of her breasts brushes against his powerful thighs, and neither of them breaks eye contact with each other. His thick fingers slowly stroke her neck, building the heat there, letting run through the rest of her body, while her mouth works each of his balls in turn, sucking and sliding and smearing with her tongue. 

“Oh you’re definitely top of the class…when it comes to being a cocksucking slut.”

His voice is low, steady and clear, the humiliation lancing through her swiftly and turning into arousal. He watches her, gauging her reaction, and a slow smile spreads over the rugged features when she has to let go of his cock with one hand and push it down into her skirt, between her legs. The squelch of her fingers rubbing against her mound is loud in the room, but the relief that spreads through her as she finally brings friction against her desperately aching clit is blessed but brief. He leans over, taking a firm hold of her hand and drawing it out of her with a sharp tug. 

“No. Little cocksucking sluts who are grubbing for marks don’t get to play with themselves. Do a good job, and I might let you get yourself off later.”

This was beyond her wildest dreams, beyond her wildest fantasies. The perfect amount of physical strength and verbal control, the way he’d assumed power over her, the dirty talk. It all came together to fog up her brain, the haze of arousal clouding everything else in her mind, collapsing the world down to just the two of them. Her on her knees, her mouth still on his cock, in front of him as she massaged with her lips and fingers and tongue. It was as hard as steel under her ministrations now, slick and wet from the way she’d been sloppy and wet with her oral servicing. 

Almost time to put what she’d been practising in her dorm room to use. 

The grip of his fist on her hair just makes it better as she engulfs his tip with her mouth again, his hips bucking ever so slightly off the chair as she vacuums up the taste of him that is shimmering on the end. Except, this time she doesn’t stop there. Just like she’s practised with the large, fat dildo lying under her mattress when she should’ve been working on her essay, she works her mouth further down his length.

She looked up at him as she did so, peering through fluttering eyelashes as his eyes rolled back in his head, just a hint of concern in his voice as he moaned out her name. 

“Kaaaaaaate…”

She reassured him by working him even further into her mouth, his girth and length making her work her jaw as he swallowed him, suppressing her gag reflex. His hand gripped the back of her head even harder, sending another flush of heat singing through her blood, ratcheting up her own arousal another notch as she saw the power she had over him in this moment, the power in her submission. His breathing grew quicker, shallower as she applied the lighters of pressure, her hands circled around the base of his shaft and cradling his balls again. The wet coating on his shaft makes it easier for her to swallow most of it (it’s too big for her to get it all, at least this first time), sliding along the base of her throat.

“Kate, fuck, I’m going to…”

His words are clipped, grunted as he works to maintain even a sliver of control and the very sound of his restraint slipping away makes her rub her legs together, her thighs now well and truly soaked in her juices which trickle past the sopping barrier of her thong. 

She’s almost at the cusp of her victory when she feels him tense up under her, knowing that he’s going to erupt in her mouth soon, that she’s going to be finally swallowing his seed like she’s dreaming about. It’s just about to happen-

Except that’s not what happens. Instead she feels his large hands leave her head and instead fall on her shoulders, clamping down on each. Steadily, inexorably, despite her best, last, desperate efforts, he draws her away from his shaft, her mouth leaving shiny salivating contrails on it as he hauls her to her feet. She hears herself whimper needily, her mouth aching for the feel of him inside it, and she looks at him in anguish, unable to articulate her craving beyond the simplest of words. 

“But, Professor…”

Her hands reach for him again, but he gently slaps them away.

“No, Kate. Not this time. Next time, I’ll give you as big a load as you can swallow, but not this time. Slutty little students who are desperate for their mark to be changed don’t get away with a simple blowjob. Not in this office.”

The breath catches in her throat as the implications of what he’s saying sink in, as he pulls her into his embrace. The hardness of his cock drives into the front of her skirt, the heat of it adding to the fire in between her legs. His lips brush past her temple, his breath against her ear making her knees wobble in the security of his grasp as his hand brushes over her bare torso, fingers trailing sparks of electricity over her skin. 

“Oh no. They get bent over my desk and fucked. Hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback so far. Please keep letting me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

She’s pretty sure the tremor that rolls through her at those words is a mini-orgasm. 

His hand works its way up her body, roughly cupping and squeezing one of her breasts in a manner that has her arching her back for more, nipples that shoot every touch and flick of sensation straight to her clit. Two fingers land under jaw, tilting her head up so she’s ready and waiting for his lips to capture hers, and she’s ever so glad of the fact that his other hand is bracing her back when he does. Her hands circle his broad torso, squeezing out every last molecule of air between their bodies as he deepens the kissing, nipping at her lips till she grants him entry. 

His thick tongue presses down against hers, his hand still cupping the side of her face as she runs hers up his broad back, delighting in the play of the muscles under her palms, over his broad shoulders and neck till she’s finally mussing that beautiful hair. The cool steel of his wireframe glasses presses against her wrist as she drives her digits into his locks, her back bending backwards as he kisses her deeply. He tastes like sinful dark chocolate, not too sweet, a little hint of an edge that has her clamping her thighs around one of his, trying for beautiful friction. 

Instead he spins her around and lifts her onto his desk almost effortlessly, the strength of his arms bringing a soft gasp from her as he finally separates from her mouth, both of them more than a little breathless from the kiss. 

One of his hands slides in between her legs, under her skirt, and she eases herself open to give him easier access. He grins as his fingertips find the wetness that coats her thighs, pushing forward till they bump up against the thin barrier of her thong, completely wet. She bucks her hips as those broad digits roughly grind down on her cleft, finally giving her the delicious friction her clit has been hungry for. 

“My, my Kate. You’re soaked, you little harlot.”

He withdraws his hand from the vee of her legs, leaving her grasping for more. His fingers are shiny with her juices as he withdraws them, and slowly sucks them clean while keeping eye contact with her. White-hot crackles of sexual voltage transmit themselves through her at the visual, and her need redoubles when he swoops back in to kiss her again. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue, pungent and slick and taboo.

The next time he withdraws, leans back, leaving her short of breath again, there’s a look of consideration in his eyes, almost like he’s weighing her up. 

She likes it. 

“Take off your shirt. Strip.”

She sways her torso slightly as she removes the tight, plain t-shirt, her braless peaks coming into view with nipples already hard and aching. She shivers slightly as his gaze traverses her body hungrily, his fingers reaching out to grasp each pink areola.

“You like to be played with, don’t you Kate? Roughly too, I bet.”

Her neck lolls back as he rolls and flicks nipple softly, not living up to his words at first. It takes more than a second to realise that he’s waiting for assent. 

“Yes. Yes Professor Rodgers, I like it rough.”

She tries to inject a note of coquettish seduction into her voice, though the trembling nature of it due to her arousal probably does more for him. Once he hears though, he follows through, squeezing and pressing and pinching with those solid digits and strong thumb, till she she’s moaning again from the pleasure-pain of the sensation, the assault on one of most sensitive spots buzzing through her whole body right down to her clit. She’s pretty sure she’s soaked through to her skirt now. 

The image of her making mess right there on his desk just feeds back into her need, drives it higher. 

He’s within arm’s reach of her too, and she’s had enough of feeling the muscles and seeing them pressed against his shirt. Instead she reaches for the top button, just under his neck. He watches, and grins when she sees what she’s doing, nodding. Emboldened, she quickly undoes the rest of them down the plane of his chest. He takes his hands off her momentarily, allowing her to strip him off the shirt completely. The broad, muscular torso is just slightly tanned, and the feeling of unrestrained bulk and power of it just under her fingertips is an aphrodisiac all in itself. His arms feel like their hewn of stone, like they should belong on the statue of a Greek god somewhere in a classical museum, just the right amount of musculature to make her feeling he could simply toss her over his shoulder and carry her off if he wanted to. He steps out of his shoes and slacks too, till all he’s dressed in is his boxers, with his sizeable shaft still sticking out from the top of it as it sits below his balls. 

She can’t stop touching his shoulders and arms though, especially when he leans into kiss her again, that intoxicating taste of him making her lock her legs around him, trying to draw him in closer. Instead, he tugs her gently back to her feet, off the desk, and then breaks the kiss. 

He drops onto his knees in front of her, looking up at her from the floor, reversing the positions they were in just moments ago. She can’t help but run her fingers through his hands again, querying what he wants her to do. 

“Professor?”

“Shh, Kate, shhh.” 

His fingers find the hook of her skirt, and suddenly she’s all but naked in front of him as the skirt falls to the floor. She’s just in her heels and her thong, and his broad hands wrap around the curve of her ass as he squeezes gently, and then kneads a bit harder. 

She shudders again. 

“Turn around. Bend over.”

His voice is gruffer now, but that same steel note is still there, and she rushes to obey, a little wobbly on her heels thanks to the feeling of his hands on her hips. Braced against the wooden battleship of his desk, she arches her back and pushes out her butt, looking back over her shoulder at the way his face is inches from her wetness.

“Oh, you’re just so sopping wet, you little tart.”

He pulls the rear of her thong, the front of it pressing against her clit and front of her bare mound and even her outer lips. The contact is more than welcome, and she wiggles her hips to get a bit more pleasure out of it as his hands slide in between her legs. He gathers up more of her juices, sucking them noisily of his fingers, his lips curling into a pleased smile.

“I should’ve graded you roughly right at the start of the semester. Would you have tried this then, Kate?”

“I…I think so, Professor Rodgers.”

Her voice is just a breathy little whisper, his words and hands having the heat pool in the pit of her stomach, her whole body clenching. She knows release is going to come soon. Well, she hopes, anyway. 

“I saw you sitting in the back of the seminar, hair all curled, eyes flashing. With those heels and those short skirts you liked wearing. Were you trying to catch my eye? Make me think about you naked?”

She can do nothing but gasp as his fingers hook around the edge of her thong and slowly unpeel it away from her, rolling it down her legs till she has to step out of it one foot at a time. His fingers come back to her thighs, and then, slowly at first, he drags them over her slick outer lips, just the faintest out touches that has her gripping the table harder in support of herself. 

“Because it worked. I used to think about you naked, Kate. I used to think about you in class, and after class. I used to come back to this very office after class and jerk myself off to how I’d do this to you on my desk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you are all enjoying the fic and letting me know. Please keep doing so, the feedback is very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

He leaves a trail of alternating kisses and nips to both of her butt cheeks in turn, just gently biting down onto the smooth flesh of her skin, punctuating each word he speaks. She can just picture it now, him half-dressed after class, his hands roaming his cock. While at the same time she was in her room with her vibe or her dildo, doing the same, getting herself off to the thought of him naked and fucking her.

He still refuses to penetrate her at all, but now his teasing digits move from her up from just her outer lips to her clit, circling it gently. The sensations shoot through her, but his touch is too light, too feathery to actually push her over the edge.

“I, ahh, I used to do the same. Back in my room. After class.”

She can only manage short, sharp phrases now. The cloud of lust fogging her brain is slowly driving eloquence and higher thought function right out of the door.

“Did you now? That’s nice to hear. You’ll have to show me sometime, Kate. But at you were honest, and that honesty should be rewarded.”

She can feel the warmth of his breath against her soaked slit, and she pushes back even harder, desperate to feel his mouth on her.

“But there’s one rule. You cannot orgasm, Kate.”

“But Profe-“

“No. Control yourself. No climaxes till I give you permission. Understood?”

She takes a deep breath, trying to regain even a semblance of control over herself, fighting every instinct in her body that scream she has to let go right now.

His fingers slide backward and forward, spreading her juices everywhere, even back towards her rear passageway.

“I understand, Professor.”

“Good girl. You might just get your grade yet, Kate.”

She falls forward when she feels his lips and tongue against her for the first time, unable to help it. Luckily, she just falls against his desk, creating a better angle for him, her hands curling into fists as he licks with the flat of his tongue, dragging it along from her clit through her folds and back again. The sensitive spot just under her clit makes her quake with every pass of his tongue.

“Ohhh, fuuuuuck, right there. Right there, Professor!”

She can’t help but moan it out as she fights her orgasm, so of course he switches tack, still intent on teasing her. This time he delves inside the fluttering pink walls of her cunt, scooping out and swallowing her juices straight from the source. Every time she feels the pass of his tongue along her nerves on her insides, she fights hard to clench back her orgasm, trying to hold back the tide. Her nipples brush against the smooth grain of his desk, just making it worse, heightening every sensation from between her legs.

Her legs lock harder against his face, the strong lines of jaw pressed into her skin as he continues to eat her out eagerly. Every ounce of stubbornness she possesses, every fibre of her being is concentrated on holding back her release. On following his order, on making sure she doesn’t crest too early.

It’s one of the hardest things she’s ever done, and it’s not a fight she’s going to win forever, especially not now when his fingers reach back for her clit, pressing and teasing and grinding her sensitive little bundle of nerves.

“Oh Professor, I’m going to- I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m going to come…”

The confession forces its way out of her, despite the fact she knows it could lead to more teasing. She knows it would be worse to disobey, worse to ignore his orders in this scenario. The incessant whine in her tone can’t be helped, she’s just so close to being done that’s it burns to hold back any longer.

Instantly he moves his head back, and her aching thirst left unquenched. She looks back at him, shiny with her juices on his face, licking his lips clear of her.

“But, I-“

“Patience, Kate.”

He runs the tips of two fingers, still wet with her arousal, over the arch of her back and her spine. Soothing, relaxing, and yet keeping her on that edge, not letting her need ebb a single bit.

“Are you on the pill? Clean?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Good. So am I. Just tested last week.”

He finally shucks his boxers as he speaks, and she watches with barely-contained anticipation as steps towards her, placing his hands on the table on either side of her hips. His cock trails along the inside of her thighs. She braces her hands on the surface of his desk, his papers and pens and everything else scattered on either side of her now-naked body, ready for him into sink into her.

He doesn’t.

Instead he noses the tip of his shaft in between her folds, rubbing against the nub of her clit and then back again. She moans wordlessly, grinding backwards, the need inside now just overwhelming to the point where she’s mindless with it.

“There’s just one thing, Kate…”

“Anything, Professor, anything. I’ll do anything. Pleeeaseeeeeee.”

She’s not above begging, not in this state, not when she’s literally dripping and ready. Not when she can feel the heat of him just inches from her silken walls. Not when the dam is bulging, ready to burst.

“I’m not going to fuck you and change your mark, Kate. Choose.”

He nosed his length maddeningly inside, just so her nerve endings got a little taste of what they were missing, just so there was a flutter of movement inside her, and then withdrew himself again.

“Choose between your mark, and getting the fucking of your lifetime, little slut.”

He moved one hand to her hips, steadying her, while the other one skated over the dimples of her back, up her naked body to where her ponytail lay across her shoulders. He gripped it, tugging her back. Not gently.

“Choose.” He breathed into her ear, leaning the bulk of his body over hers, his shaft bobbing maddeningly against her skin.

In the end, it was no choice at all. Her body demanded only one thing.

“Fuck me, Professor. Never mind the mark, just fuck me hard. Till I can’t move. Please…”

She whimpered out the words, eyes squeezed shut, hoping he’d take mercy on her and do it.

“Excellent.”

He sinks into her one with smooth thrust, her arousal making her slick and ready, able to take even his generous length and girth in one smooth stroke. The tug on her hair, just enough to hurt in that good way and to establish his strength, makes her feel even more pleasure as he fills her up. She can feel every inch of him inside her, stretching out her walls, throbbing against her. Heat and pleasure and lust and thousand other sensations course through her all at once, and he hasn’t even started thrusting yet.

“Oh fuck yes, Kate. You’re so tight and perfect. I knew I should have done this weeks ago. You feel so good around my cock.”

She clenched herself around him at the words, ready to bring them both even more pleasure, but he withdrew himself before she could do anything more. Before his next thrust came, she moved one hand between her legs, grinding out on her clit, and her movement was perfectly timed.

He thrust roughly into her, and again, driving her forward against the desk. The sensations from her clit amplified those inside her as his cock pistoned in and out, sliding perfectly against that special spot inside her.

“Oh fuck, Professor, I’m going to come. I’m going to-“

“Yes Kate, my little wanton whore. Come for me. Come for me now!”

He drove even harder inside her with those words, timing his thrust to them, and the combination of everything, the foreplay, the teasing, the build-up, the way she was bent over his desk, the fact that her professor was fucking her, the heat, the need of her body…everything joined in together as her orgasm finally tore free, as she finally stopped fighting it. It sluiced through her, sensation overcoming every part of her body as she clamped down hard around his cock, her hand working her clit, the other one scrabbling for purchase on the wood of his desk as she reared up from the sheer physical white hot pleasure that flashed through her entire being, fireworks going off inside her eyelids.

She could feel herself gush as she came around, but she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was riding the tidal wave tearing through her, the cascade of shocks that travelled up and down her spine, taking over her entire nervous system. Like a rollercoaster ride, the first slowed down, but he kept fucking her, roughly. Impaling her on his shaft, his hand still yanking her back with her ponytail. A second orgasm raced through her, only slightly less of an onslaught than the first. Still molten hot, still fiery voltage sparking through her body, making her pulsate and clasp around his shaft some more.

“Jesus, fuck, Kate…I’m coming. I’m coming in you now.”

His climax follows on the heels of his words, his seed spurting into her thickly as he stops thrusting and holds himself inside her. The feeling of it, the wantonness of it brings her to another gentler peak, the third in the series. His hands let go of her, instead slamming down onto the desk to hold himself upright over her. She can feel the warmth and hulk of him above her, though now that the post-coital bliss is curling through her body, right down to the tips of her toes, she can’t really bring herself to open them again. She can feel his shaft softening inside her, though she still feels a little emptier when he moves himself out of her, letting out a whimper of disagreement, though her clit was far too sensitive to keep receiving any attention or be on the end of any more movement.

She could feel the mixture of their fluids slowly seep out of her, trailing down the inside of her thighs. When she finally turned around and looked back over her shoulder, half-opening her eyes, she saw him standing behind her with his phone out. Taking a photo of her lewd state, her legs still splayed open, still exposed.

“Something to remember this little encounter by, Kate. I’ll keep it to myself, don’t worry.”

She huffed, unable to find the words. Besides, it was hot to think of him opening up the image when he needed, stroking his cock to her picture, erupting all over again at the sight of her naked body. She wanted him to have it.

Her feet are unsteady when she lifts herself up off the desk, though his broad warm palm at her back acts as a support. Her t-shirt goes back on first, though when she reaches for her still-wet thong, he picks it up and holds it out of her reach.

“Another souvenir, sorry.”

There’s not a hint of apology in his tone, though. Again she doesn’t find herself minding. She’s even a little proud of their mixed cream running slowly down the inside of her legs as she puts the skirt back on.

“Are we…are we going to do this again, Professor?”

She can’t help the coltish note in her voice, the tempting seductress persona long ago ditched as he bent her over and fucked her on his desk. Any coquettishness was better traded in for raw honesty, raw need for this to happen again.

He’s sitting back down in his chair by now, pants on, shirt half-on so she can still trail her eyes over the wide shoulders and lumberjack arms. He glances up at her, measuring, and then nods once decisively.

He tears of a piece of paper from a notepad, scribbling something down.

“Here’s my address. My daughter will be with her mother, my ex-wife, this weekend. Come over Friday night at 9. Don’t be late. Pack whatever you need for two nights.”

The grin wouldn’t leave her face as she tottered out the door, wondering in excitement what was in store for her over the weekend.

She never thought about her grade again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just a little epilogue scene. If you enjoyed this fic as an AU scenario, don't read it. Just stop here and leave me your thoughts below.


	5. Chapter 5

She’d only just cleaned herself up and gotten out of the bathroom when he came back to their bedroom, back in jeans and a t-shirt, sans glasses. 

The arms are still just as nice to look at though. Even better in that deep green t-shirt, maybe.

He slides into bed after her, and she wriggles her way into his embrace, ducking her head into his chin. She’s still pleasantly sore and tingling from their experience, aching in all the right places.

“Thanks.” She muffles it into his chest, and it rumbles pleasantly with his laughter in response. 

“Any time, of course. Are you going to take a nap now Kate?”

“Yes.” Sleep is already overtaking her, an afternoon nap looking more and more inviting by the second. She even has the weekend off from duty, thankfully. 

Her husband strokes his hand over her now-loose hair, curls falling around her shoulder. 

“Though the next time, Castle…”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe Professor Rodgers could catch Kate cheating on a test and have to spank her first?”

She hears the hitch in his breath, and his whispered response just as the blackness of sleep claims her.

“I think we could make that work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. This has been longest smut fic to date, and I'd love to know what worked and what didn't. Feel free to let me know your overall thoughts of the fic. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
